prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Widow
The Black Widow is an anonymous character that first appeared in "'A' is for A-L-I-V-E." She is the leader of The A-Team so she is Uber A. She is the main antagonist of Season 5 and will be stronger, and more powerful than ever. She is also Alison's Attempted Killer and Jessica DiLaurentis's killer. Series |-|Season 3= Dead to Me Emily sees Big A, wearing the infamous redcoat, while Mona is digging up Ali's grave. A dAngerous gAme Big A, once again wearing the infamous redcoat, arrives at the lodge fire. During this time, her redcoat is burnt, which forces her to change attire. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e The Black Widow attends Darren Wilden's funeral wearing a black dress, black shows, black gloves, and a black veil that covers her face entirely. She is later shown removing the veil, exposing a burned "Alison" Mask, and is apparently a member of The A-Team. Earlier, a mysterious person is seen fleeing The Thornhill Lodge after Spencer figures out her and Toby are not alone. It could have possibly been Black Widow since she had the burnt mask. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 Her costume appears at the end of the episode on a mannequin in A's new lair. Run, Ali, Run At the end of the episode, she clips a card that says "My deepest condolences. -A" to flowers that are addressed to the parents of Bethany Young. She then puts the veil over her head and picks up the bouquet. Identities Possible Suspects *Melissa Hastings *Meredith Sorenson *Paige McCullers * Sydney Driscoll * Someones Twin Eliminated Suspects (people already in attendance at Wilden's funeral and other reasons) *The Liars * Alison DiLaurentis *Jessica DiLaurentis (deceased) *Jenna Marshall * CeCe Drake *Pam Fields *Maggie Cutler *Shana (deceased) *Mona Vanderwaal Trivia * Marlene originally named her The Lady in Black. * After a fan suggested the name The Black Widow, Marlene decided to keep it. * She was given the" fan-name" Veiled Griever because she attended Wilden's funeral, and she is 'grieving' the loss of someone and she has a veil on. * Based on the burnt mask, The Black Widow appears to have some connection to the lodge fire. * When a fan asked Marlene if Red Coat and The Black Widow are the same person, she tweeted back "not ready to give that up yet". * The Black Widow is in real life a spider that kills those she mates with. * The Black Widow will make a return in 4B. Marlene told us to keep this character in mind as the events of 4B emerges. * The Black Widow is said to be the Main Antagonist for Season 5. *Marlene confirmed that The Black Widow is involved with the Big A plan. *She will return in Season 5A and be more powerful than ever says, I. Marlene King. *Her costume appears at the end of Miss Me x 100, in A's new lair. * Marlene said on twitter that the identity of The Black Widow is a character we already know. The Black Widow Videos Gallery LiB4.png LiB2.png LiB.png LiB3.png LiB5.png the-woman-in-the-black-veil.jpg|The Black Widow TheBW.jpg WIB.jpg The Black Widow Costume.png Screenshot (1078).png Navigational Category:Females Category:Season 4 Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Antagonist Category:A Team Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 5